


Fraught

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://the-minx-17.livejournal.com/profile">the_minx_17</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley/Snape: blood, tests, improvement</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fraught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_minx_17](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the_minx_17).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [the_minx_17](http://the-minx-17.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley/Snape: blood, tests, improvement_.

"There's been no improvement. All blood tests show the same results. . . . "If you'd come to me sooner, then—"

Kingsley shoved Severus into the wall, advancing on him. "No more death, Snape. Not from this poison of the Dark Lord's! You will not give up! You will help him, help them all, help me."

It was a shock when Severus reached for him, jerked him forward by a fistful of his robes. The kiss was a surprise, as well, but not the prick. Kingsley ground himself against Snape's hips in frustration and anger, and didn't pause to think about the consequences.


End file.
